Veela Eyes
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: SS/OC, DM/HP. She was trying to find a way out of her hell, when one revealing sets things into a massive motion. Loved but hated by herself, protected yet in the open, will she recover in order to survive?
1. Revealings

**A/N: **Ello all! I have another new story that I have been writing (I know, I know, I have too much free time, but hey it's my Senior Year, who wouldn't have a lot of free time??) and I really hope u like it. It is a OC story, but in this one I have done some things differently , ok anyway I will be using music again and I have just recently have the pleasure of becoming obsessed with RENT and will probably using a lot of the songs, because RENT rocks!!

**SONG USED:** RENT (ha told ya) - Finale B

**Chapter 1: Revealings**

"Hey, are you ready to leave yet?" Her friend's voice called up the stairs.

Startled, Amaya dropped her wand before she could finish the spell. Ugly, purple bruises caused her hand to shake in pain when she grabbed her wand again.

"Yah, just a sec, I'll be right there." She called out, her voice not revealing the pain that coursed through her nerves.

Turning back to the mirror, molten silver eyes shined out in pain as she applied the glamours, turning her skin back to normal pale glow. Her dirty blonde hair was brought up into a tight, messy bun as she stood in the early morning sun.

"Amaya!" The door opened and her friend Sara walked in, clearly irritated. "Come on, it's breakfast time."

Sighing, Amaya turned and picked up her bag, walking out of the dorm behind her friend, the strap of her bag covering her Ravenclaw crest.

Amaya Grunny was a seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was the Head Girl of Ravenclaw and was at the top of her classes. It seemed to anyone else that she was living a perfect life, but to her closest friend, she was living a lie, one that kept her from killing herself every summer. Draco Malfoy was the only one who had ever seen through her mask and in their third year, he came upon her in a dark hallway, red angry marks covering her arms and blood dripping off her arm. He tried to move her, but when she cried out her noticed how she was favoring her left arm over her wand arm.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Leave me alone."

Startled, Draco had stared at the Ravenclaw in front of him, her dirty blonde hair covering her face, but he could hear her sobbing into her knees.

"Come on, we need to get you help. I'll take you to professor Snape."

When Draco made to pull her up, she cried out and huddled her right arm to her chest, her silver eyes screaming.

He moved her robe back to see bruises covering her shoulder and her shoulder blade sticking out at an angle that was not normal.

"Come on."

He dragged her to the dungeons and to Severus' rooms.

"_there is no future  
there is no past  
thank god this moments not the last  
there's only us  
threes only this  
forget regret  
or life is yours to miss  
no other road no other way  
no day but today"_

Her mind was brought of her thoughts when Sara started talking to her again.

"What class do you think we'll have first?" Sara said as they walked into the Great Hall.

Sara Burgin was only 5 foot-one, making her very short compared to Amaya, who was almost six foot. Her blonde hair was drawn into a loose ponytail, while her baby blue eyes looked at her taller friend. The one thing she had on Amaya that she new bugged the head girl was her olive tan skin, a characteristic of her Italian blood.

"I just hope we don't have History of Magic first off." A new voice said.

"Kayl, you don't like that class any time of the day." Sara responded.

A tall, black-haired boy grinned back towards Sara. Kayl Robinson was the only other guy friend that Amaya had. He was a six-foot- two chaser for the Ravenclaw team, a herbology wiz and an avid user of Fred and George Weasley's products.

"I hope I have potions." Amaya said, sitting.

"Gah! You know, for a none-Slytherin, you love potions too much. It's bad enough that you've been buddy-buddy with Malfoy since third year, but you don't even hate Snape." Sara reacted, not seeing the slight blush that crept over Amaya's cheeks.

Amaya didn't respond, only started to eat her breakfast, her mind centering around the invisible ring that was on her finger. She thought about wearing it openly now that she was seventeen, free of judgment.

'**I think I should talk to Severus first.'** She thought as Professor Vector came around with the schedules.

"_will I lose my dignity  
will someone care  
will I wake tomorrow  
from this nightmare  
there's only now  
threes only here  
give in to love  
or live in fear  
no other path  
no other way  
no day but today_

_No day but today_

_No day but today_

_No day but today_

_No day but today_

_No day but today_"

"Oh man, I got History first period." Kayl whined, letting his head drop to the table.

"Damn it, I hate transfiguration!" Sara said, violently forking her toast.

The blonde looked over at Amaya, who had no reaction on her face, but her eyes were shining in victory.

"And Princess Amaya has gotten her favorite class…again. Oh lookie, double potions with the Slytherins, Gryffindors, and whatever Hufflepuffs made it to advanced potions." Sara remarked, poking Amaya's schedule.

"Hey, is it my fault that you two suck at potions?" Amaya said with a small sneer.

Taken aback, Sara ignored her for the rest of breakfast, which allowed the dirty-blonde girl to concentrate on her heavy glamours. She stood and left not soon after her comment, leaving Kayl and Sara to argue about their favorite classes.

Amaya was letting herself be excited for the first time since she last left Hogwarts. She didn't like to be 'home', her adoptive father a drunkard and her adoptive mother a shrew who was never home to see that Amaya was constantly beaten for just breathing.

"_I can't control  
my destiny  
I trust my soul  
my only goal  
is just to be  
without you the hand gropes  
the ear hears  
the pulse beats  
life goes on  
but i'm gone  
cus I'd die without you  
I'd die without you_

_I'd die without you_

_I'd die without you_

_I'd die without you_

_I'd die without you_

_No day but today"_

She arrived at the Potion's classroom ten minutes early and sat on the floor, a potions' book open on her knees, letting her worries got for the moment.

"Hey, Amaya." A voice said, five minutes later.

She looked up into familiar silver eyes and grinned.

"Ello Draco." She replied, putting the book back into her bag.

"How was your summer?" He asked, standing in front of her.

"Usual." She whispered.

"How bad was it this time?"

"Sasha wasn't home once this time."

Draco hissed before kneeling.

"I wish I could help you, Amaya."

"I wish I could help myself."

Draco couldn't respond because ten other students descended the stairs, signaling that breakfast had ended. From what Amaya could see, there were three Slytherin, three other Ravenclaws, and one Gryffindor in the advanced potions class.

"Hmm, that's interesting." Draco whispered.

"What's interesting?" Amaya asked, slowly standing, holding back her cry of pain as her muscles tightened harshly around her legs.

"The only Gryffindor here is Potter. You would think that Granger would be here, not him."

"Hmm."

Draco shot his Ravenclaw friend an odd look before seeing that she was cringing in pain, clutching her thigh. But before he could react, the door to the class opened and Professor Severus Snape stood there, looking with slight distain at his class.

"Enter."

No one waited to be told again and rushed into the classroom. Amaya gave the man an odd look before going in herself. She sat in the middle of the room, close enough to be near Draco, yet still with the few members of her house.

Snape began to talk about what they would be doing in their final year and eventually went silent, writing down names. He started to call out partners, everyone moving as their name was called.

"Potter, Lila."

Amaya's head shot up and watched her dorm mate Kayla sat near the Gryffindor, blushing.

"Grunny, Malfoy."

Amaya smirked and stood, walking over to the blonde. For as long as she's had classes with Draco, she always ended up partnered to work with him.

"I hope your brain hasn't rotted away from your sweets." She whispered after he popped a chocolate ball into his mouth.

"Oh ha, ha."

They started working on the "Soul Sleep" potion, working quietly in cinch. They didn't see a majority of the class watching them with interest, while Severus stood behind them all, his onyx eyes trained on the Ravenclaw. Only Emerald eyes recognized the look in the potion master's eyes.

Three hours later, Amaya cleaned up while Draco put their potion sample on Snape's desk. She went to store the unused potion ingredients, so she didn't see Draco whispering to Snape.

The Bell rang soon after and everyone made for the door.

"Amaya, a word."

She stopped to see Severus standing near his desk and she heard Draco whisper goodbye before the door shut. Severus's onyx eyes held her in a protective glance.

"Alright Amaya, let me see the damage."

**A/N:** Ok, well, what do you think? I really have thought this one through, so opinions will be appreciated.


	2. Her Scars

**A/N: **Ello all! I have another new story that I have been writing (I know, I know, I have too much free time, but hey it's my Senior Year, who wouldn't have a lot of free time??) and I really hope u like it. It is a OC story, but in this one I have done some things differently , ok anyway I will be using music again and I have just recently have the pleasure of becoming obsessed with RENT and will probably using a lot of the songs, because RENT rocks!!

**SONG USED:** Kelly Clarkson- Maybe

**Chapter 2: Her Scars**

"Alright Amaya, lets see the damage."

Shaking slightly from the pain, she dropped her glamours. She could literally feel his anger exploded and his book dropped to the floor when she removed her robe to show her arms, necks and chest. Angry green blotches and purple &black bruises littered her skin, glowing in pain. In the candlelight, Severus could see that Amaya had tears in her eyes as she finally let the pain get the better of her.

But he could still shimmers of magic pulsing around her body. "Amaya, let all your magic go, otherwise this won't work."

Nodding, she released the remaining magic and two, wispy blue wings appeared and her face changed features that Severus recognized instantly.

"Forget about going to the rest of your classes. By the look of your eyes, you want to rest anyway, huh?" He asked, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

She nodded and let the gentle hands lead her to a nearby stool, allowing the man to begin the almost yearly ritual of healing her gruesome wounds, inflicted by her adoptive father.

'**I can't believe she was here under my nose the whole time. She looks a lot like him now, except for the hair. I guess I should have known that Alyssa's dominant streak wouldn't allow Lucius to have another fully blonde child.'**

"Severus, you know something about me, don't you? My past I mean."

Severus startled and stopped the spell to look into her molten silver eyes. Knowing he couldn't hide the truth from her, he nodded, stepping back.

"It could probably save your life."

Her eyes widened and without speaking, begged him to tell her. She didn't know it, but to Severus, those eyes were almost impossible to resist.

"_I'm strong  
But I break  
I'm stubborn  
And I make plenty of mistakes  
Yeah I'm hard  
And life with me is never easy  
To figure out, to love  
I'm jaded but oh so lovely  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe_

_Someday  
When we're at the same place  
When we're on the same road  
When it's okay to hold my hand  
Without feeling lost  
Without all the excuses  
When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me  
Then maybe, maybe  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe"_

"I'm going to finish healing your wounds, let you get some sleep, and then I'll explain everything."

She fell silent, allowing him to finish the spell, the bruises disappearing, along with her external pain. He stood back when he was done and watched her as she finally breathed easy enough to relax completely in the man's presence.

His onyx eyes were locked on her shivering form. "Why was it worse this year?"

"Sasha wasn't there at all this summer, so Jason was able to drink all the time. I don't remember a point of rest between the end of the year until September 1."

"_I'm confusing as hell  
I'm north and south  
And I'll probably never have it all figured out  
But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you  
And I promise I'll try  
Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me  
Every single detail you missed with your eyes  
Then maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe, maybe, maybe, yeah maybe"_

Severus eyed her protectively, wanting to keep her from crying but not knowing how. He still remembered the first time he had been formally introduced to the Ravenclaw. It was in hers and Draco's third year and his godson had rushed into his office, Amaya being dragged behind him, practically in tears

"Sev, you have to help her!"

"Draco stop, I can deal with it!"

"You can't just deal with a broken shoulder blade!"

After that, Severus had brought the young witch to his lab and after healing her shoulder blade and a full scan, found her body littered with wounds that would have sent a full grown wizard to the infirmary

'**He will ****not**** be happy.'** Severus thought, taking two potions from the cabinet.

"Here, you know the process by now, Amaya." He whispered, handing the dreamless sleep and fever reducer to her.

Nodding, she downed the potions and walked quietly to the back room, curling up on the small bed in the middle of the room. Severus leaned against the frame of the door way, watching her sleeping form carefully.

"_One day  
We'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely  
Every little bit  
Oh yeah maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then_

_I don't want to be tough  
And I don't want to be proud  
I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found  
I'm not lost  
I need to be loved  
I just need to be loved  
I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe  
That maybe, yeah maybe  
Maybe, yeah maybe, maybe, maybe, yeah maybe_

_I should know better than to touch the fire twice  
But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you might_

_Maybe, love maybe"_

Severus stood watching her for awhile turning to the fireplace, almost reluctant to leave Amaya. He walked quickly to her side, kissing her head gently before moving back to the fireplace.

"Better do it now before Albus finds out." He said, stepping into the fireplace and throwing the floo powder down, calling out his destination.

He stepped out into the den of Malfoy Manor and a house elf named Tibby popped in and after getting his request, popped back out. A few minutes later, Lucius walked in, a glass of sherry in his hand.

"Severus, this is a surprise. Is something wrong with Draco?

"No, nothing is wrong. This visit is about your other child."

The glass dropped to the floor and Lord Malfoy stood with his mouth wide open in a very unpureblood way, shock running through his eyes.

"My daughter…my Jasmine?"

She's been under my eyes the whole time. She gained her inheritance just this summer, so I never knew it was her. She was raised in the muggle world, under the name Amaya."

"'Night rain'…Sev, how was she rose?"

Sighing, Severus sat down and told him everything he knew about his Amaya.

**A/N:** Hey ya'll! Yes I am aware that Severus is old, not that old, but you will understand everything…mostly next chap. You know what to do


	3. Pain of the Heart & Mind

**A/N:** Ello all! I have another new story that I have been writing (I know, I know, I have too much free time, but it's my Senior Year , who wouldn't have a lot of free time?) and I really hope u like. It is a OC story, but in this one I have done some things differently, ok anyway I will be using music again and I have just recently had the pleasure of becoming obsessed with RENT and will probably be using a lot of the songs, because RENT rocks!!

**SONG USED:** Paul Simon- Father and Daughter

**Chapter 3: Pain of the Heart & Mind**

Sitting in the study of Lucius Malfoy, Severus told the man everything he knew about his Amaya.

Two hours later, both Lucius and Severus stepped out of the fireplace, dusting the dirt off of their robes. Glancing at the blonde man one more time, Severus lead the man to the back room, where Lucius held his daughter in his eyes for the first time since she was an infant.

Onyx eyes smirked as he walked over to the bed, his senses catching the hint of salt around her.

"_If you leap awake  
In the mirror of a bad dream  
And for a fraction of a second  
You can't remember where you are  
Just open your window  
And follow your memory upstream  
To the meadow in the mountain  
Where we counted every falling star_

_I believe the light that shines on you  
Will shine on you forever  
And though I can't guarantee  
There's nothing scary hiding under your bed  
I'm gonna stand guard  
Like a postcard of a Golden Retriever  
And never leave till I leave you  
With a sweet dream in your head"_

"Amaya, do you plan on sleeping forever?" He said, gently waking the witch.

Pale arms stretched out and dirty-blonde hair poked out from under the covers.

"Sev, why so soon? I was so comfortable." She replied, sitting up.

Lucius was frozen in the doorway by his daughter's voice and appearance.

"Remember how I said that I would tell you what I know about your past?" She nodded and he continued "Well, I think now's the perfect time."

Sev leaned down next to her ear and whispered

"The man at the door is your real father and you might know him better then you think."

She turned towards the door and two sets of silver eyes met and shock ran through both.

"_I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you_

_Trust your intuition  
It's just like going fishing  
You cast your line  
And hope you'll get a bite  
But you don't need to waste your time  
Worrying about the market place  
Try to help the human race  
Struggling to survive its harshest night"_

"Only, he knows you as Jasmine." Sev added in another whisper.

Her eyes shot back into Sev's. "I know that name. I've heard it in a dream I've had since I was four. It's always this female voice that keeps repeating _'Don't worry my Jazzy, your father will find you, no matter what happens to me.'_ I can never stop the fading voice and I wake up crying. I never understood why I've had this dream…until now." Amaya whispered, gently grasping Sev's hand that was resting near her legs.

"Amaya, I need you to understand that I needed to talk to him before you because of, well you know. So can u forgive me, love?"

Silver eyes sparkled into his onyx. "Now, why wouldn't I forgive you, Sevvy." She said in a small, teasing voice.

Chuckling, Sev turned to Lucius. "I'm going to go and get Draco, because this concerns him just as much it concerns her."

Lucius nodded and the potions master left, leaving the blonde man with Amaya, who was staring down at her arms. Lucius saw angry red scars that lined her wrist and arms. His veela senses suddenly picked up the strong smell of salt and he looked up to see her eyes trained on the wall, on a picture, tears streaming down her face.

"_I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you_

_I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you"_

_  
_Lucius moved over to the wall to look at the picture while Amaya wrapped her arms around her knees. It was a photo of Amaya and Severus, who looked unhappy to be part of the frame, but was no good at hiding his happiness about having the witch in his lap, if his arms wrapped tightly around her waist said anything. She was laughing as he whispered into her ear before turning to kiss the dark man's lips, her eyes shut in pleaure as Severus kissed back. Feeling like he was invading a personal moment, Lucius turned back to the bed to see Amaya still crying.

"Amaya, what's wrong?"

Her eyes connected with his briefly before moving back to her hand. "He has done so much for me, I don't know how I will ever pay him back." She answered, fingering a small, green ring that was on her left had, which was resting on her stomach.

"Tell me, how long have you two-"

"Not now Lucius."

Severus walked in with Draco behind him, who stopped dead at the foot of the bed, taking in Amaya's new form with awe.

"Amaya, you're a Veela!"

"Am I?" She looked over at Severus and Lucius, both of who nodded.

"Draco, Amaya, what I am bout to tell you is very important, so no matter what, don't innterupt me, ok?"

Both blonde teenagers shared a look before nodding and Draco sat down next to Amaya. Lucius stood near the fireplace, eyes trained onto his children.

**A/N:** Yah for getting my ass into gear and writing a new chapter. Lolz.


End file.
